


Three Of A Kind

by MotherOfSnakes



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, BlacKkKlansman (2018), Logan Lucky (2017), Paterson (2016)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fictional Characters Brought To Life, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Is It All A Dream?, Large Cocks, Magic, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfSnakes/pseuds/MotherOfSnakes
Summary: A fortune-teller gives an Adam Driver fan a spell to summon her dream man. The results are ... unexpected.





	Three Of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had! ;)

“So, what did you do last night?” Laura’s new boyfriend, Tim, asked me as he took a gigantic bite of candyfloss.

We were at the fair that had just arrived in town. Laura and Tim had thought it would be a nice place for a date, and had invited me, as Laura’s best friend, to meet Tim. We were having a good time, going on various rides and trying out the obviously-rigged games, and my judgement of him so far was positive.

“Oh, I just stayed home and watched _The Last Jedi_ again,” I said.

“Buckle up,” Laura warned Tim, “she’s about to start banging on about Adam Driver.”

“Who?” he questioned.

“This actor she’s obsessed with,” said Laura, rolling her eyes. “American. He’s in those _Star Wars_ sequel films. She won’t stop going on about him.”

“He’s a really good actor,” I said. “I mean, yeah, he’s hot, but it’s not _just_ that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Laura, “I’ve heard all this before. Hey, look, a fortune teller! Let’s go get our fortunes told!” She pointed to a small tent bearing a sign saying ‘Fortune Teller’ in esoteric script.

“You don’t believe in that crap, do you?” I said.

“No, of course not, it’s just for fun,” she replied. “Come on, you can ask if you’re going to meet a tall, dark, handsome American any time soon.”

I laughed. “Okay, I’m in,” I said.

The three of us entered the small tent. It was dimly-lit and smelled strongly of incense. A tiny, wrinkled old woman wrapped in layers of brightly-coloured fabric sat at a circular table with a crystal ball on it. They were hitting all the clichés _hard_, I thought.

“Welcome,” she said in a dreamy sort of voice. “Come. Sit.”

Conveniently, there were three chairs lined up across from her. We seated ourselves in them. “Do we cross your palm with silver?” asked Tim, grinning.

“A pound will do just as well,” said the fortune teller. Each of us handed over a pound. “Who wishes to know their future first?” she quavered.

“I’ll go,” said Laura. “Tell me if me and Tim are going to be together forever.”

The old woman waved her hands over the crystal ball and gazed into it. “Ah,” she said sagely, “yes. You are well-matched. You will marry and have two children, both girls.”

Laura beamed. “Do Tim now,” she urged.

“What do you wish to know, my son?” said the woman.

“Um ... I dunno ... will I ever have a Ferrari?” said Tim, clearly struggling to come up with something to ask.

The fortune teller repeated her hand-waving and crystal-gazing routine and said: “Alas, no. You will never be rich, but you will not want for money.”

Tim huffed in feigned disappointment. Like Laura and I, he wasn’t taking this seriously.

“And what about you, my dear?” the fortune teller said to me.

“Will I ever meet the man of my dreams?” I said. I fully expected her to just tell me what she thought I wanted to hear and say yes, but she paused for a much longer time than she had with Laura and Tim, staring deep into the crystal ball. Eventually, she said: “I can help you call him to you, if you wish.”

“Er ... what?” I said.

“I have a spell,” said the woman. She reached into her robes and extracted a little scroll tied with a ribbon. “Perform the ritual as instructed and your dream man will come to you.”

“Oh yes?” I said cynically. “And how much does this spell cost, exactly?” This would be how they made their money, I thought, preying on lonely people by getting them to fork out for rubbish like this.

“No charge,” said the woman. “I seek only to help those on the path to love to reach their destination.”

I frowned. “Oh, go on, take it,” said Laura. “What harm can it do?”

“Okay,” I said, accepting the scroll and stuffing it into my pocket. I’d just chuck it in the bin later. “Thanks.”

We left the tent and, as it was now late evening, decided to leave the fair and go for a few drinks.

Several hours and many drinks later, I stumbled through my front door and staggered to my bedroom. As I began shedding clothes and dropping them, the little scroll fell out of my pocket. I picked it up and unfurled it, vaguely curious. The spell was written in the same arcane script as the fortune teller’s sign. _To summon the one you desire, _said the first line, _take five candles and arrange them in a pentagram._

Giggling drunkenly, I rummaged around for the tea-lights I kept in case of power cuts. I placed them on the floor in the correct pattern. Like Laura said, it couldn’t do any harm, could it? I read the next line: _In the centre of the candles, place three pictures of the one you wish to call._ Three pictures. Right. I pawed through the D.V.D.s scattered around the bedroom and grabbed the nearest three with Adam Driver on the cover, putting them in between the candles.

_Light the candles and chant the following words three times, whilst walking anti-clockwise around the candles and visualising the outcome you want to achieve,_ the spell instructed. There followed a number of words in some language I didn’t recognise. I spent a good ten minutes looking for matches, then lit the candles and recited the weird words as best I could, walking around the candles and letting my sexual fantasies of Adam run rampant through my head. I had no idea if I was pronouncing the words properly, but it didn’t matter, since this was all nonsense anyway.

There were a couple of further paragraphs outlining how long the spell would take to work and so forth, but I couldn’t be bothered to read them now. Laughing to myself, I blew the candles out, pulled on a nightshirt, and went to bed.

I was awakened hours later by a loud _pop_, rather like a balloon bursting. Befuddled by sleep and the lingering effects of alcohol, I lay still, wondering what it could have been. Then I heard movement, a crash, and a man’s voice, in an American accent, muttering: “Shit!”

Suddenly wide awake and terrified, I fumbled for the light on my nightstand. Flicking it on, I screamed at the sight of a tall, broad-shouldered, raven-haired man standing near the end of my bed with his back to me. He had bumped into my dressing table in the dark, knocking over sundry items on top of it. That had been the crash. He whipped round at the sound of my scream, and ... it was Adam Driver.

I stopped screaming instantly and just stared, my mouth hanging open. It couldn’t be Adam Driver. He was on another continent, not to mention being unaware of my existence. It was impossible for him to be in my bedroom. _I must be dreaming_, I thought. That was a relief. Just to be sure, I pinched my arm. It hurt. I did not wake up, and he did not disappear.

“Where am I?” he asked me. He sounded just like Adam.

“What?” I squeaked.

“Where am I?” he repeated.

“Uh ... England?” I didn’t know what else to say. I had a feeling ‘my bedroom’ wouldn’t be very helpful.

“_England?_ How did I get here? What’s going on?”

“I ... I ... I don’t know,” I stuttered. _Think_, I told myself. _Not a dream. Can’t really be him. So ... look-a-like?_ Ah. That made sense. Laura must have hired him as a prank and given him the spare key she kept for me so he could surprise me. But it was pretty bad form to just wander into a single woman’s house in the middle of the night. He could have waited ’til morning.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. “Alright,” I said, “who hired you? Was it Laura?”

“What?” said the man, looking baffled. He was still doing an incredibly good impression of Adam’s voice. And he really did look _exactly_ like him, even down to the freckles on his face.

“Who hired you?” I said again. “Who paid you to come in here and surprise me?”

The man ran his fingers through his hair in an exasperated manner. “No-one hired me,” he said. “I don’t know how I got here. One minute I was standing in my office and the next ... here I am.”

“Oh, come off it,” I said, mildly irritated. “You can drop the act. I’m not going to call the police or anything, but you scared the crap out of me. You can’t just barge into people’s houses in the middle of the night. Did she tell you to do that? I’m going to give her a piece of my mind tomorrow ...”

“I’m serious!” he broke in, sounding slightly panicked now. “I’m not putting on an act. I don’t know where I am or how I got here.” His hand moved to his hip as though feeling for a gun, though, to my relief, he wasn’t carrying one. I was starting to get worried again. He seemed remarkably sincere. If he was an actor, he was a damn good one. _Could_ it be Adam?

“Okay, how about you tell me who you ...?” I began. I was interrupted by another _pop_ sound, and the next instant a second man materialised out of thin air.

I shrieked in shock – it was another Adam! He looked younger than the other, and had shorter hair. He was clean-shaven where the first had a short, neat beard, but in all other ways they were utterly identical. The new one jumped violently, looking wildly around him, and froze as his gaze settled on his doppelganger.

“What the Hell ...?” he said. He, too, sounded just like Adam.

Now I was on the verge of freaking out. He’d just _appeared_, out of nowhere. And there couldn’t be two such perfect look-a-likes, unless they were twins, and from the way they were gawping at each other it was obvious they’d never seen each other before. And if I wasn’t dreaming ... what? Hallucination? Had Laura spiked my drink with something earlier, maybe? It wasn’t the sort of thing she’d do, but I was groping desperately for an explanation.

“What’s happening?” I whispered.

“I don’t know,” said the Adams in unison.

The next moment I nearly lost my mind when there was a third _pop_ and, accompanying it, a third Adam appeared. This one had a prosthetic hand. He stared at the first two, who stared back. “What the fuck’s this?” he exclaimed. He had a southern American accent, but still sounded like Adam.

A prosthetic hand. A southern accent. Something was niggling at the back of my mind. It came to me quickly – Clyde Logan, Adam’s character in _Logan Lucky_, had those attributes. I looked back at the first Adam to appear. He was wearing a checked shirt, and a star of David pendant around his neck. Just like Adam’s character Flip Zimmerman from _BlacKkKlansman_.

It couldn’t be. It wasn’t possible. I turned to look at the candles I’d arranged on the floor. And lined up in the centre, three D.V.D.s – _BlacKkKlansman, Paterson _and_ Logan Lucky._ Oh, my God.

“Holy shit,” I murmured.

“What?” said the one who had to be Paterson. “What is it?”

“I ... um ... I think I know how you got here,” I said sheepishly.

“How?” said Clyde.

“I ... I think I summoned you,” I said.

“Summoned us?” said Flip sceptically. “Like a goddamn witch or something?”

“I guess so,” I said. “You’re all Adam’s characters, aren’t you?”

“Characters?” said Paterson. “I’m not an actor, if that’s what you mean.”

“No,” I said, shaking my head, “that’s not what I mean. You’re all characters played by the actor Adam Driver in different films. And I’ve ... I’ve somehow brought you to life.”

“Bullshit!” Clyde scoffed.

“No, really,” I said. “I know how it sounds. Believe me, I do. But I know who you are. You’re Clyde Logan. You lost your hand in Iraq when you were in the military. You run a bar. You took part in a robbery at a racetrack with your brother and sister.”

“How the fuck did you know that?” he cried.

Instead of answering him, I pointed to Flip. “You’re Flip Zimmerman,” I said. “You’re a cop who infiltrated the Ku Klux Klan with Ron Stallworth, the first black officer in the Colorado Springs police.” I turned to Paterson and continued: “And you’re Paterson. You’re a bus driver. You write poetry, and you have a pet bulldog named Marvin who you don’t like very much.”

They all stared at me, then looked at each other as though checking I’d got the facts right for all of them. Seeing that I had, Flip asked suspiciously: “How do you know all this?”

“Because I’ve seen your films,” I said. I climbed out of bed and walked over to the candles, picking up the D.V.D.s and handing them to their respective characters.

The three men studied them in silence. Flip opened the case of _BlacKkKlansman_ and examined the disc inside. “This is a movie?” he said.

“Yeah,” I replied. “This is ... well, from your point of view, this is the future. We watch films on those now, among other things.”

“The _future_?” he said in astonishment. “And ... you’re saying I’m not real?”

“Well, actually, Flip Zimmerman _is_ real,” I said, “but you’re not the real him. You’re the version of him played by Adam Driver in that film.”

Paterson sat down heavily on the bed, passing a hand over his face in shock and bewilderment. “I don’t exist?” he said quietly. “My life is fictional? My wife?”

I sat down next to him, realizing this must be extremely stressful and confusing for him and the others to hear. “Look, I don’t pretend to understand any of this,” I said, “but it’s obvious you _do_ exist, all of you – here and now, at least. Maybe ... I don’t know ... maybe fictional characters in this reality exist as real people in an alternate dimension.”

“And you summoned us out of our realities into this one?” said Clyde.

I shrugged. “Maybe,” I said. “This old woman at the fair gave me a spell to summon my dream man. I never thought it would _do_ anything! I was drunk, I just did it for a laugh. It was meant to summon Adam Driver.”

“Then why do you have us?” said Flip.

“I assume because I used pictures of your characters in the ritual,” I said, indicating the D.V.D.s.

“Okay,” said Flip, pacing up and down. “Okay. We can reverse this, right? You can send us back?”

“I don’t know,” I said worriedly. “Like I said, I never thought it would do anything!”

“Let me see this spell,” Flip demanded.

I picked up the scroll and handed it to him. He read it thoroughly. “Right,” he said when he’d finished, “it says here that all will be as it was after our purpose is fulfilled.”

“So ... we just have to do whatever we were summoned for?” inquired Paterson. “Then we can all go home?”

“Seems like it,” Flip confirmed.

“Well, that sounds simple enough,” said Clyde, looking over at me. “What _did_ you summon us for?”

I could feel myself blushing. “Uh ... well, you see,” I said awkwardly, squirming with embarrassment, “I kind of ... have a crush on Adam Driver. I think he’s sexy as Hell. I wanted to ... um ... I wanted to sleep with him.”

“You’re saying one of us has to have sex with you?” Clyde smirked.

I hid my face in my hands, burning with humiliation. “I think so,” I mumbled. Then I dropped my hands as I burst out: “Look, I’m really sorry! I didn’t know this would happen. I didn’t think _anything_ would happen! How could I?”

“Okay, let’s just calm down, shall we?” said Flip in the professional tone of a police officer trying to soothe a hysterical person. “It’s not a big deal. It’s just sex, right?”

“I can’t,” said Paterson, holding up his hands. “I’m married. Sorry.”

“Well, I’m game,” said Flip, and my heart began to beat faster with excitement. He was willing to go through with this? I supposed it wasn’t exactly optional, if he wanted to go home, but still, the thought of actually having sex with him set my pulse racing.

“Me too,” said Clyde, “I’m always happy to oblige a lady.” He jerked a thumb at Flip, grinning at me. “Looks like you have a choice, sweetheart. Would you rather have me or the lawman?”

“Both,” I said enthusiastically, then clapped a hand over my mouth, blushing furiously. “I ... I mean, either! You’re both hot.”

The men shared a chuckle. “Threesome, then?” suggested Clyde.

“I’m cool with it if you are,” said Flip.

I couldn’t believe this was happening. Two gorgeous men casually discussing a threesome with me? If Laura had slipped me drugs, I couldn’t help hoping they wouldn’t wear off for a while.

“I ... er ... I don’t think I want to be around for this,” said Paterson uncomfortably. “I’ll just ... uh ... wait outside.” He went to the door and opened it, but when he tried to walk through he bounced back as though he’d hit an invisible barrier. He lifted his hands and pressed them against the empty air, unable to push them forward. “What’s this?” he said in consternation. “I can’t get out!”

“I guess you can’t leave until we’re done,” said Flip. “Must be part of the spell. Looks like you’re stuck here. Don’t suppose you have to watch if you don’t want.”

“Oh, God,” muttered Paterson. He slumped down in the chair in the corner. “I’ll just ... shut my eyes.”

Flip turned back to me. “So, how d’you wanna do this?” he said. “You want both of us at once, or should we take turns?”

“Er ...” I could feel myself blushing again. “I ... I think I’d prefer if you take turns,” I said. I’d never had a threesome before and the idea of double penetration made me slightly nervous.

“Okay,” said Flip, coolly going about peeling off his clothes. “Who d’you want first, me or Mr. Logan?”

“I ... I don’t mind,” I stammered. “It’s up to you.”

Clyde followed suit and started to strip. Both men dropped their trousers at the same moment, and I drew a sharp breath at the size of the bulge they sported in their underwear. I’d always imagined Adam being well-endowed, based on nothing more than my own fantasies, but here was the proof. When the first of them, Flip, shucked off his underwear, he revealed a cock which, although only half-hard, was already bigger than any I’d had previous experience with.

Once they were both naked, the two men climbed onto the bed with me, one on either side. “You’re lookin’ a bit over-dressed here, sweetheart,” said Clyde, tugging at my nightshirt. “How ’bout you take this off?”

I swallowed hard and obeyed, pulling the nightshirt off over my head. Clyde stared shamelessly at my breasts, then reached out to cup one with his natural hand. Flip leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I moaned into his mouth as Clyde lowered his head and began sucking on my nipple. Flip palmed my other breast. Keen to reciprocate, I curled my right hand around Flip’s cock and my left around Clyde’s. Both were now fully hard, hot and heavy under my touch as I caressed them.

I felt Clyde’s hand trailing down my abdomen towards the juncture of my thighs, and spread my legs in anticipation. I whimpered aloud when his fingers slid over my slick folds, the middle one dipping into me. He let go of my nipple to coo: “So wet already. You’re really into this, huh?”

“Uh ... yeah,” I confessed, breaking my kiss with Flip. Clyde’s finger burrowed its way deeper inside me and I shivered in delight as he moved it in and out. Then he withdrew it and put it in his mouth.

“She tastes sweet,” he remarked, to no-one in particular.

“Yeah?” said Flip. “I’d like a taste myself.” He slithered down the bed and lay down on his chest between my legs. Seconds later I was crying out in pleasure as he bent and stroked his tongue up the length of my slit. He probed my entrance for a while, then moved up to lap at my clit while I writhed in ecstasy. Clyde returned his attention to my breasts, sucking on one nipple while he tweaked the other between the thumb and forefinger of his real hand.

I felt like I was in Heaven. I’d never been so turned on in my life. I was trembling all over, waves of pleasure washing over me. I was going to come soon if Flip kept up his licking, and I desperately wanted one of them inside me when I hit my orgasm.

“Please,” I gasped, “I don’t care which of you it is, but I need someone inside me. I need one of you to fuck me _now_.”

Flip sat up, his lips and beard soaked with my juices, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Mind if I go first?” he said to Clyde.

“Sure,” said Clyde, shrugging as he sat back out of Flip’s way.

Flip took hold of his cock, so large it was almost frightening – but also thrilling. He pressed the tip against my sex and pushed forward carefully, easing himself into me. “Oh, fuck!” I exclaimed as I felt the stretch of his impressive girth. “You’re so big!”

“Just relax,” he purred, “you can take it. And you will, won’t you? You’re going to take it all like a good girl.” As he spoke he reached down and brushed his fingertips across my clit.

I spread my legs wider, eagerly accepting his delicious intrusion. “Yes!” I groaned. “Please, I ... I want it all.”

“Yeah, you do,” Flip growled. Slowly but surely, he buried himself inside me, inch after inch filling my throbbing passage until, at last, his hips met mine. Then he covered my body with his, propping himself up on his hands, and began to thrust. I raised my pelvis to meet his thrusts and to grind my clit against his taut belly, wrapping my arms around him and digging my nails into his back.

Clyde kneeled next to us, hand working his cock as he enjoyed the show. I glanced over at Paterson. He had both hands over his face, but was watching us from between his fingers as though he couldn’t help himself. An erection tented the front of his trousers, but he was resolutely not touching it.

I moaned as Flip’s thrusts sped up. “Gonna come?” he asked, sounding pleased with himself.

“Yeah,” I panted, my orgasm approaching with astonishing rapidity.

“Me too,” he said. “Want me to pull out?”

“No,” I told him. I loved feeling a man spill his seed within me, and I was on the pill so I wasn’t concerned about pregnancy. “I want it inside me.”

“Yeah? Want me to come in you?” Flip huffed, thrusting harder. He was close.

“Yes! Please, Flip!” I begged. “Give it to me, give me your come!”

My words seemed to set him off. Shuddering, Flip rammed himself as deeply into me as he could. The sensation of hot jets of thick come spurting into me tipped me over the edge and I came with him, raking his back with my nails and screaming in a frenzy of ecstasy.

We rode out our climax together, slowly relaxing as the tremors subsided. Flip rested on top of me, catching his breath, and I lay beneath him sweaty and satisfied. After a time, he pulled out with deliberate slowness, and I felt a trickle of come oozing out of me in his wake. He rolled over onto his back, and Clyde took his place between my legs, gazing down at my leaking sex.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Clyde whispered, scooping up some of Flip’s come with one finger. He smeared it over my clit and I quivered. “You ready for another round?” he asked me.

I nodded. I’d just had the most intense orgasm I’d ever experienced and my whole body was still thrumming with bliss, but I wasn’t about to wait any longer for Clyde to take his turn. This could all end any second and I wanted to take advantage of it while I could.

Perhaps reasoning that Flip had already accustomed my sex to his size, Clyde took much less care about penetrating me, shoving himself nearly all the way in with a single thrust. I shrieked. It didn’t actually hurt, but I was glad I was well lubricated with my own fluids and the addition of Flip’s come. I fisted my hands in the sheets as another jerk of Clyde’s hips sheathed his full length inside me. He remained kneeling, holding onto my hip with his prosthetic hand while the other rested on my stomach, thumb rubbing my clit as started rutting into me. “That good?” he wanted to know.

“Yes!” I cried. “_So_ good!” I arched my back, rocking my hips in time with his. I could feel the warm wetness of Flip’s seed around his cock as he took me, and it drove me wild. Another orgasm was already building.

“You want me to come in you too?” Clyde said.

“Yes! Come inside me, Clyde, please!” I urged him.

“You gotta come for me first,” he commanded, massaging my clit faster. I clamped my legs around his pistoning hips, my inner muscles clenching around his cock as though trying to lock it inside. “You close?” he grunted.

“Uh-huh ...”

Moments later I was coming undone, body spasming against the mattress in the throes of pleasure and passion.

“Fuck, yeah!” gasped Clyde, pounding into me even harder, and his mouth unleashed a string of curses as his cock unleashed his load inside me. He held himself there, his face a mask of rapture, until his breathing slowed. Then he pulled out and flopped down next to me, on the opposite side to Flip.

“That ... was ... amazing,” I managed to say.

“Pleasure’s all mine,” said Clyde, grinning.

“Think you’ll find some of it was mine,” Flip added. I giggled.

“Um ...” Paterson interjected half-heartedly, “I hate to break up the party, but ... why are we still here? Shouldn’t we have been transported back home once the deed was done?”

“I don’t know,” I said, “I ... I thought so.”

“I have a hunch,” said Flip, looking over at Paterson. “You’re not gonna like it.”

“Oh, no,” said Paterson, wringing his hands. “You don’t mean ...?”

“I mean maybe it has to be all three of us,” said Flip.

“I was afraid you were going to say that,” said Paterson. “I already told you, I’m married. I _can’t_.”

“Looks like you’re gonna have to, if you wanna go home,” said Clyde. “And I gotta say, your dick doesn’t seem as reluctant as you are.” He nodded in the direction of Paterson’s obvious arousal, still straining at his trousers.

“I’m sorry, Paterson,” I apologised again. I felt horribly guilty. “I wouldn’t have done this damn thing if I’d known any of this was going to happen. I didn’t want to make you cheat, honestly. It never crossed my mind.”

“Think of it like this,” Flip said to Paterson, “you’re not married in _this_ reality. You don’t even exist here. So, logically, it’s not really cheating, right?”

“Um ... maybe?” Paterson sounded hesitant, but hopeful.

“Just get over here and fuck her,” said Clyde impatiently. “None of us are going home if you don’t. Now me, I’m happy to stay here and keep this up until I can’t keep it up, if y’know what I mean, but if you want to see that wife of yours again ...”

“Alright, alright,” said Paterson, somewhat nervously. He approached the bed slowly, taking off his clothes as he went.

“You can ... er ... you can do it from behind, if that makes it easier,” I offered. “You don’t have to look at me or anything.”

“Okay.”

I rolled onto my stomach and propped myself up on my hands and knees, facing the headboard. I could feel the combined come of my two previous lovers dribbling out of me, and revelled in it. Flip and Clyde remained on either side of me. “Take it you don’t mind if we _do_ look at you?” Flip teased gently.

“Feel free,” I said, smiling at him. The bed dipped behind me as Paterson climbed on to it, and a moment later I felt his big hands resting lightly on my hips. I raised my ass slightly, presenting myself to him.

“Oh, God,” he groaned as he sank into me, “so wet ... I can feel their come in you ... feels so good ...”

“Yeah, it does,” I agreed, pushing back into him and taking him to the hilt.

He began to thrust, drawing himself out only a little way before driving back in. He sped up quickly, his thrusts becoming fast and urgent.

“I’m gonna come!” he said breathlessly. “I’m sorry, I ... I can’t ... can’t ... _ooh_!” He cried out, his hips stuttering against mine as he came. I moaned at the feeling of his cock twitching and pulsing inside me as he spilled his seed into my already sopping sex. The knowledge that three men had now come inside me was almost enough to make me come again. Almost.

Paterson clung to my hips until he’d emptied every last drop into me. Then he withdrew, and I sank down onto my belly. I caught my breath, then rolled over, taking in the sight of him. He was sitting back on his heels, looking dishevelled and shaking slightly. He passed a hand roughly over his face. “Did you ... ah ... did you come?” he asked me tentatively.

“Um ... well, no,” I admitted, “but that’s okay. It was good anyway.”

“I ... I feel like I should make you come,” said Paterson. “_They_ both did.” He gestured at Flip and Clyde.

“It doesn’t matter,” I tried to assure him, “you don’t have to do anything else. I feel bad enough already that I dragged you into this.”

“No, really,” said Paterson, more firmly, “I want to.”

“Well ... if you really don’t mind ...”

For answer, Paterson slid a hand between my legs and inserted two fingers into my dripping passage. He began to pump them in and out, the copious amounts of come inside me making an obscene, wet squelching noise as he did so.

“Mmm,” I sighed.

“Do you like that?” he asked, as though he wasn’t quite sure. He brought his other hand down to toy with my clit, rubbing small circles on it with his fingertips.

“Oh, yes.” My hips were bucking up into his touch almost of their own accord.

Flip shuffled closer and lowered his head, drawing one of my nipples into his mouth. I reached for him, fingers tangling into his hair as I held him to me. Clyde cupped my jaw and pulled my head around towards him, crushing his lips to mine in a rather forceful kiss. I whimpered in pleasure as I kissed him back. He nipped briefly at my lower lip, then nuzzled into my neck and started nibbling on the skin there. “You gonna come for him?” he crooned into my ear. “Gonna come on his fingers? Look so pretty when you come, sweetheart, we all wanna see it again.”

“I’m close!” I moaned.

Clyde continued to mutter filthy things to me whilst the other two worked my body in tandem, and in next to no time they had brought me to a third, shattering climax. I fell apart beneath them, screaming and swearing incoherently.

As the tide of pleasure ebbed, Paterson removed his fingers from me, looking half proud, half ashamed. “Uh ... what now?” he asked, rather bashfully. “We’re still here.”

“I guess we wait,” I said. “It took a while for you all to appear after I did the spell – maybe it’ll take a while for you to go back where you belong.” I yawned. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m exhausted.”

Flip sprawled out next to me on his back, and pulled me against him so that my head was resting on his chest. Clyde lay down behind me, pressing himself up against me so that I was effectively sandwiched between their big, muscular bodies. I sighed contentedly, and Clyde draped an arm across me. Paterson made himself comfortable on the other side of Flip, facing away from the rest of us. Soon, I was asleep.

I was woken by the insistent beeping of my alarm clock. I stretched, and became immediately aware that there was no-one in my bed but me. Ah, well. It had been a lovely dream, or hallucination, or whatever it was. I’d ask Laura later if she’d given me something, and if she had, maybe I’d ask for some more of it.

As I went to get up, I noticed a pool of wet stickiness between my legs – too much to just be my own juices. I gathered some onto my fingers and brought it out into the light. It definitely looked, and smelled, like semen.

The scroll bearing the spell was lying on my nightstand. It appeared to have some additional writing scrawled on the back that hadn’t been there before. I picked it up and read: _Feel free to summon us again any time, sweetheart. Clyde & Flip._

I stared at it, not quite believing what I was seeing. Then I glanced over at my copy of _The Last Jedi_, and smiled.


End file.
